First Time First Love
by purple-monkey-18
Summary: This is a basic Remus/Harry fic that is basically sex oriented thank-you and please do not read if you have anything against Remus/Harry, if you are under 18 or for a reason you can think of! The warnings include, PWP, Lemon, Some Bondage wrist tying


FIRST TIME; FIRST LOVE

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS PLACES AND WHATEVER I BORROW FROM THEM, THEY ARE THE GODS AND GODDESSES NOT ME! :O :) :O :)

Pairing: Remus/Lupin

Warnings: PWP...(may change if I add a sequel, if you guys want me to anyways! Very, low key bondage, just a tying of the wrists, lemon of course, and yaoi! :) That's all!

Harry Potter seemed to find himself crying every night after Remus had told him to leave. Remus was being unusually cruel to him and he didn't understand why. Hadn't he been tormented enough? Growing up in an abusive home, fighting a war that only he could win, countlessly attacked by the media and now the question on everyones mind was, when is the boy-who-lived going to marry?

He knew why Remus was pushing him away, Remus had been called his boyfriend in the daily profit... Harry realized that maybe Remmy had a reason to push him away, after all, a one sided love was torture enough and having to look that person in the eye everyday... it hurt...

"Harry... are you okay?" what was Remus doing in his rooms, he didn't know why he was there but he wanted nothing to do with him right now.

"What is it?" Harry mumbled tired after crying for the past three hours.

"Well, I wanted to know if, well, you sound tired I'll talk to you in the morning," Harry thought that was all and suddenly Remus lay a kiss on his lips. "What was that!" Harry squeaked, his body was rigided with uneasiness now.

"What I wanted to talk to you about Harry, now, how about, if you're done crying-"

"I wasn't crying!" Harry argued.

"I know when you're crying, now, if you're done, we can speak downstairs in the living room. After all, I've put this aside for way too long..."

Two Hours Later

"You mean that-" Harry was startled by this new information.

"I've been meaning to tell you for a very long time Harry, but I didn't want to tell you, I was afraid that I'd ruin your life..."

"Then why tell me now?"

"Because, I can't stand to hear you cry... I've always known that for some time you've felt attracted to me, but I was hoping you'd grow out of it..." Remus whispered pulling the younger man into a tight hug, "But the minute I pushed you away, I could feel your heart breaking and I just couldn't stand it, I need to know if you'll allow a pathetic man like myself to become your mate and love you for all eternity."

"Of course!" Harry said laughing happily throwing himself at his new found mate. "So..."

"So what?" Remus asked clueless.

"When do we get to?" Harry said excitedly.

"Get your head out of the gutter," Remus stated.

Harry pouted at his lover and asked, "Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Harry, we don't have to do that right away..."

"But-But-But, I've been patient! Why not! You're lucky I didn't jump you when you came home drunk about a week ago!" Harry whined loudly.

Remus watched as the boy pranced around like he was in heat. Well, he did have James' bloodline, which meant that, in other words, Harry held within him a veela bloodline. "Will you promise to do things my way if I agree to it?"

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah!" Harry cried out happily, his emerald eyes sparkled in the dim lit room.

"Come on then," Remus chuckled taking the younger man's hand.

"Remus?"

"Yes love?"

"How... exactly... do we um, you know? do it?"

Remus gave him a dumbfound look.

"Don't look at me like that!" Harry cried out of embarrassment, his cheeks cherry-like.

Chuckling Remus said, "You want to have sex, yet you have no idea how we're going to do it?"  
"Lay down on the bed Harry," Remus ordered and Harry did as he was told and then suddenly stopped.

"How Rem-my?"

"Belly down. Now put your wrists together and lace your fingers, yep just like that, little one." A slipknot was made out of a piece of rope pulled from a green, ragged trunk and Remus made it tight, to the point it was cutting into Harry's thin wrists.

"Remmy... it hurts..." Harry whimpered as he continued to pant.

"Shh. It's going to hurt for a while, but don't worry you'll get used to it." Remus slid his hand over the boys lower back and then down unto his mates inner thigh.

"Mm," Harry moaned, his laced fingers tightening over his hands. "Oh, Merlin, Rem-my."

Remus lay a number of butterfly kisses on the youngers neck and then ran his toungue over and up to the boys earlobe. He nipped harshly making Harry's body jerk up words and his cry was like candy to Remus' ears. "Oh, Harry, you're so delectable..."

"I'm glad you like me Rem-my, I was worried that... um, you wouldn't..." he mumbled shyly.

"Why would you think that, from what you should be able to tell," Remus let his hips thrust against Harry's back end making the boy let out a gasp, "right?"

"Ooh! Aah, Rem-my, that feels weird," he whined.

"You really are still a virgin... aren't you," Remus kissed the top of the boys head.

"Of course I am Remus, the only one who makes me feel comfortable is you... I like you a lot... mm, I think I love you Rem-my..." Harry whispered, his cheeks beat red, like a tomato when fully riped.

"Me too Harry,I love you too, now, enough talk, let's get started... shall we?" Remus flipped the boy onto his back below him and smashed Harry's lips, forcing the boys head harshly into the bed, deeply into the bed. The boy let out moans of ecstacy and pain that only made Remus' werewolf side wanna hear more. Remus pulled up and cupped his loves cheeks and looked almost ashamed of how he was treating Harry.

"Mm... it's okay Rem-my, I understand, do with me as you please," Harry murmured.

"Of course love," Remus smiled before he ravished the lower boys lips again, this time it was non stopping as he pulled and tore at Harry's top, moving down, he harshly nipped at Harry's hardened nipple.

"Holy Fucking Merlin! Remus!" Harry screamed as he Remus nails were now scratching him, marking him and Harry found himself truly feeling like Remus' one and only.

Remus slid his hand down Harry's trousers and pinched the boys head. Harry flinched at that. He was hard as it was and not to mention sore... "Harry, let me claim you... fully..." He went back to ravishing the boys neck and clavicle area.

"Yes! Yes! Remus, anything, do anything that'll make me yours for all eternity!" tears fell from Harry's eyes as he sobbed. It hurt, but in a good way, it was like his purpose truly being found. "Remus! I wanna see you too!" Harry pleaded as Remus removed the last of Harry's clothes.

"As you wish my love," now they lay, naked, Remus on top, Harry's hands free, on the bottom and their eyes begging one another for what was to come.

As Remus spread his lovers legs, Harry seemed to tense and feel a little nervous. "It'll be easier on you if you relax love, otherwise, it'll hurt like hell..."

"Rem-my!" Harry yelped making Remus looked alarm, then smirking, he said, "Did I just hear you say the H-E double hockey sticks word?"

"No lube for you," Remus bent down and nipped at the boys lower lip.

"I want it all the way, just you Rem-my, nothing else, so please..." He lay his head back and rooted his hands to the bed sheets. Remus aligned his head to Harry's back door and slowly pushed making his young love cringe from the new and discomforting feeling.

Looking down, he pushed in more as Harry arched his back and bucked his hips forward, Harry panting breath was getting harder and heavier. Remus balled Harry's cock in his right hand, which made his love buck again. Smiling to himself as Harry's eyes were now closed tightly, his whimpers turning Remus on more. "Rem-my! moan gasp moan pant oh! Please! moan, pant, gasp, moan!" Licking his lips he thrusted hard and fast into Harry making the boy release a shrill-focused scream. "REMUS!!" Harry's scream echoed in the bed room as tears stained his face. Continuing his assault on Harry's virgin bottom, he kept his pace up, "moan Oh Rem-my, not more, go' cum...gasp go' cum...!" Harry couldn't even say full sentences. Thrusting once more into his lover, Remus filled Harry to his rim, his cum dripping from the boys opening, his own cock with a film of cum as Harry came up and grabbed the mans arm, still crying, still in need as his own cum now soaked Remus' hand. Remus let loose of the boy as Harry fell backwards and passed out.

Smiling Remus kissed the top of Harry's head he pulled him into a hug and they fell asleep together.

The next morning, Harry came downstairs yawning after his shower. "So, Remus, when are you going to actually take me out?"

Chuckling, Remus said, "What? Okay... we'll go out this Friday, but the sex will have to be given a rest for awhile until you get used to some foreplay and making out, you were kind of boring..."

"Remus! You Jerk! How could you say that to me!" Harry cried out. Remus gave him a I'm-just-telling-the-truth-so-I-don't-get-chewed-out-later look. Sighing Harry said, "Well, it was my first time, so I guess you'll have to teach me...

Smiling Remus pulled him into a hug and kissed the boy on the lips.

PM18: So, what did you think, tell if you want a sequel, then I will make more of them! :) Maybe Remus teaching Harry a few things, then some teasing, even maybe a wedding a real plot! Well, just let me know in reviews! HE HE bye bye now!


End file.
